TE AMO, PERO QUIERO SER FELIZ
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: LEN TIENE UNOS TRISTES PENSAMIENTOS ANTE UNA NUEVA OPCION EN SU VIDA, HORO TIENE SU VIDA HECHA, PERO LEN AUN LO AMA, PODRA OLVIDARLO Y LLEGAR A SER FELIZ O EL RECUERDO DE ESE AMOR LO PERSEGUIRA TODA LA VIDA... por favor no se fien de Summary, no soy bueno
1. Te amo pero quiero ser feliz

**TE AMO, PERO QUIERO SER FELIZ**

El gran Len Tao, que hace mucho que no se siente el Gran, esta nuevamente acostado en su cama, pensando, soñando y cuestionando miles de cosas pero principalmente una simple pregunta es la que más le preocupa¿se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? y es con esta pregunta que el abatido chico cae en el sueño solo para que este lo peturbe más.

Ahi frente a él, esa persona que tanto ama, y que sabe que ella lo quiera, pero ya tiene a alguien más, ese chico de cabellos azules, ojos negros y que a veces es medio infantil pero en otras demuestra una madures que sorprende, ese chico que ama, pero detras de Len aparese otra figura, una a la que él no ama, pero sin embargo lo hace sentir especial, a quien quiere mucho y sabe que a su lado puede ser feliz, Ilira una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos grices y hermosa piel clara, ella lo ama, pero puede el amar a dos personas.

Len se levanta perturbado, sudando frio, el sol sigue oculto tanto fuera como en su corazón, la obscuridad lo consume, su respiracion agitada demuestra lo preocupado que esta, pero tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos se levanta y va a la cosina donde toma un vaso de leche

"Estoy cansado de esto, tengo que decidirme, pero los amo a ambos, mas el jamas me hara caso, para él solo soy un amigo y ella, ella me ofrese ser feliz, pero no es a quien amo o si?"

Len deja caer el vaso que se quiebra en cientos de pedasos al caer al piso.

-carajo, ya estoy arto

dice mientras golpea la pared de la cosina y suelta una lagrima, Len no puede impedir dejar de pensar en Horo, no entiende por que, él ya tiene su vida, su familia su hijo, mas sin embargo Len aun tiene la esperanza de que algun día por arte de magia Horo se fije en él.

-patetico, simplemente soy patetico

se dice a si mismo mientras limpia el desastre que proboco por su confución.

-como puedo estar soñando en boberias, ella es real, él solo es un sueño.

Trata de convencerse a si mismo, pero es inutil, en ese instante la sonrriza de Horo se le viene a la mente, acompañada de todos aquellos momentos magicos que ah podido compartir con él, otra lagrima sale de esos ojos frios e insencibles, sin embargo trata de contenerlas mientras se repite una y otra vez.

-eso jamas pasara

-eso jamas pasara

-eso jamas pasara!

Grita tratando de detener las imagenes que por millones llegan a su mente, el beso que jamas se dieron, la carisia que nunca existio, el regaloq ue no le dio, millones de mentiras que se ah inventado solo para poder seguir viviendo, solo como falsas esperanzas que simplemente queman su corazón.

-lo amo...

Dice entre sollosos, como un simple balbuseo que quiere que no signifique nada y sin embargo lo es todo para él.

-te amo Horo Horo

-simplemente te amo

Las lagrimas fluyen y la devilidad se apodera de su cuerpo, cae al suelo y con las manos ahora mayugadas como castigo por no poder dejar de amarlo, llora desconsolado.

-por qué... por qué... por qué demonios tu no me amas...

Len se levanta despues de permanecer tirado largo tiempo, limpia el suelo y se lava las manos mientras recupera lentamente su porte frio y pedante de siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Buenos días!

Dice la sonrriente chica al saludar a Len quien esta sentado en el salón de clases ido en sus pensamientos con una obscuras ojeras y las manos vendadas como unica evidencia de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Ilira.

Contesta el chico a la hermosa castaña mientras resibe un beso en la mejilla, Len sonrrie, gesto poco comun en él.

-Dios que te paso en las manos.

DIce la chica al ver las vendas del chino.

-me corte al romper un vaso.

-ya veo, deves ser más cuidadoso.

-si verdad.

Dice con indiferencia, y la chica nota esa fria actitud y sabe que es natural en él, pero hacia ella. pero antes de que diga nada el profesor entra y la clase da inicio.

"como puedo pensar en otro, teniendola a ella ofreciendome sus compañia"

Len la mira seriamente, y ella le sonrrie como respuesta, Len se intimida y se sonrroja pero por dentro aun se lamenta en secreto

"por qué no puedo amarla, por qué no puedo ser feliz con ella"

Un día memorable, la chica comparte todo con Len y lo apoya, lo quiere y lo hace sentir especial, pero el chino duda aun por sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"Maldito Horo, tenia que enamorarme de ti, cuando puedo ser feliz con ella, Horo por que te amo, por que eres tan perfecto, Ta amo Horo pero quiero ser Feliz"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rail: hay dios TT me quedo tan... tan...

Oteler: ya dilo que pareses campana

Rail: esperame un momento TT

Oteler: bueno dejen Reviews todo comentario es bienvenido, gracias...


	2. Un hermoso Adios

TE AMO, PERO QUIERO SER FELIZ

II

Es sorprendente la facilidad que eh desarrollado para mentir, hace un año que salgo con Ilira y ni siquiera nota o no quiere notar que cada vez que se me va la mirada estoy pensando en ti, en ti que no logro olvidarte, no se confundan quiero mucho a Ilira, tanto que estoy dispuesto a hacerla feliz aun que no la pueda amar. Admiro cada detalle de ella, cada caricia, cada beso, por me lo entrega con toda su alma, y yo, yo solo puedo responderle de esa manera si estoy pensando en ti. Es cruel, tal vez, pero ella es feliz.

-Len, te estoy hablando

-Lo siento Ilira, me fui un rato

-ya me di cuenta, verdad que es hermoso el pasar el atardecer con la persona que amas?

Odio que haga esas preguntas, por que me dejan desarmado y solo puedo responder con un simple beso, un beso hipócrita, un beso vació, que aun así ella disfruta y siente como si la amara.

-me encantan tus respuestas, por cierto mañana es la cena con mi familia va a ser en la mansión roja, no llegues a recogerme tarde.

-alguna vez eh llegado tarde?

Cuestiono con ese tono meloso que pongo cuando dice cosas sin sentido, ahora me pregunto esta bien vivir una mentira, ella es feliz y yo sobrevivo y paso la vida, pero aun así no es lo que quiero.

-no nunca

Responde con una sonrisa y me da un beso rápido como despedida sube a su auto y se aleja despidiéndose con la mano, le contesto el gesto y me detengo a ver la oscuridad consumirlo todo y de nuevo tu recuerdo viene a mi mente, tal vez más fuerte que nunca, tal vez más real. Han pasado 6 años desde que te vi la última vez, y aun así te recuerdo como si te hubiese visto hace cinco segundos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La Mansión Roja, una enorme casona que los ricos rentan para dar sus fiestas, hoy la familia Anaraki ah organizado una cena, todos llegan con sus mejores galas, me encanta como habla Ilira de su familia

-esa gorda bruja de chal de lentejuelas es la tía Marali y ese pez flaco es su quinto esposo el conde Dule, la de allá, en el vestido rosa pálido es mi prima Leia, la anoréxica, aquella es Huria es la más normal de todos y toma antidepresivos.

-que linda familia la tuya.

-jijiji son una bola de víboras y hipócritas que solo vienen a mofarse de los demás

-y tu?

-yo solo soy parte de la familia

Ilira y yo caminamos saludando a medio mundo, invitados, tíos, primas, tías, abuelas, viejos que huelen a muerto, mujeres que secretean… dios bendiga a la Alta sociedad, en cierta forma me siento como en mi casa.

-Ven quiero presentarte a mi prima Sofie hace un año y medio salió con domingo siete, pero su hijo tuvo la suerte de parecerse a su padre, es un buen muchacho algo raro pero bueno.

Ilira me jala para presentarme a su prima, a su esposo y de seguro al mocosillo, dios por que tengo que estar aquí, si estoy en casa ya hasta quiero salir huyendo.

-hola Sofie

-hola Ilira, cuanto tiempo sin verte

-si, mira te ves genial

-si y tu también

-te presento a mi novio Len Tao

-mucho gusto Len

-el placer es mío

-que mozo, te presentaría a mi esposo pero anda por ahí con el niño

-que lastima quería que lo conociera

-pues eso no es problema Ilira a horita le hablo.

Esta mujer tiene la voz más aguda y fea que eh escuchado en mi vida, pobre de su esposo.

-Horo mi vida ven!

El grito de la mujer es horroroso pero el nombre inquieta mi alma, mi corazón late deseando que sea y no él, pero al voltear a ver hacia donde la mujer hace señas lo miro, fijamente como visión celestial igual que mis más hermosos sueños, es él, marcado por la edad, pero se que es él, más maduro, como todo un padre, con su hijo en los hombros, la misma tranquilidad en su sonrisa, sus ojos como dos diamantes negros, su piel clara, su presencia mágica que te hace olvidarlo todo.

-el es mi esposo Horokeu Usui

-LEN? Eres tú?

-si Horo soy yo

Contesto con una sonrisa y se ilumina el alma al saber que no me a olvidado, el sonríe, con esa sonrisa que amo, por que, por que tenia que volverte a ver, por que dios se divierte así conmigo.

-Se conocen

-si, de hace mucho tiempo

-si, increíble hace 6 años que no sabia nada de ti

-el mundo es como un pañuelo

Si un maldito pañuelo cruel, no hay tiempo para cruzar más palabras, inicia la cena y cada quien a su mesa para oír el brindis, las mensadas que dice el patriarca de la familia y a las que nadie pone atención, por mi parte mis ojos solo ven a Horo a 3 mesas de distancias jugueteando con su hijo, no ha perdido su inocencia, sigue siendo el mismo que eh amado todo este tiempo. No lo soporto, mi corazón late como loco y mis ojos se humedecen, esta ahí, como si fuera un sueño, y sin embargo ya tiene una vida, una esposa, un hijo y yo todo este tiempo no eh hecho nada por seguir apegado a su recuerdo.

Me levanto sin decir nada y camino al balcón, un respiro profundo y una lagrima que cae a un vacío terrible, cuando escucho esa voz de ángel a mi espalda.

-que sucede Len?

Es él, su voz es más fuerte, pero sigue teniendo ese tono que lo caracteriza.

-que me pasa, nada, solo lo que me ah pasado durante los últimos 6 años, un dolor en el pecho y un corazón roto.

-de que hablas?

Lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos y no se que hacer, quisiera desaparecer, agacho la cabeza deseando que con eso él se fuera, pero no, se acerca a mi y me levanta el rostro, mirándome fijamente.

-me amas

-soy tan obvio

-no, pero cuando uno siente eso, se da cuenta

-a quién amas?

-a ti, pero…

Cielos, me ama, no puede ser, pero hay un pero, un maldito pero al cual pido que el cielo y todas las criaturas existentes maldigan eternamente.

-pero?

-pero nunca me buscaste, ni yo a ti, nunca me atreví y ni tu tampoco, ahora ya es tarde, tú estas con Ilira, yo casado y con un hijo, ya es muy tarde.

-demasiado

-si

Noto tristeza en sus ojos, limpia mis lágrimas y me siento más indefenso que nunca, cuando un beso, uno suave, corto y único, me besa, sentí sus labios por un instante y siento que mi vida ya está completa, después se despide, la fiesta acaba y tal vez jamás lo vuelva a ver.


	3. Simplemente te amo

**TE AMO, PERO QUIERO SER FELIZ.**

**III**

Horo Horo:

Me encantaría que esta historia hubiera tenido un mejor final, me hubiese gustado que después de ese baile nos hubiéramos años después y tú estuvieras libre y yo también y que hubiéramos reconstruido nuestro amor y viviéramos felices para siempre, pero no, no fue así, fue una tragedia.

Me separe de Ilira unos años después, nunca la ame, y ella tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de eso, quedamos como buenos amigos, solo eso podíamos ser, yo regrese a China a la casa de mi familia una vez que mi padre murió y por fin tome las riendas de la dinastía, ahora soy temido, respetado, tengo poder, dinero, gloria, fama, pero jamás tendré amor, la verdad no se por que te escribo esta carta, es patético, tal vez por que se que no la podrás leer, también se que te la entregare en persona y lo más seguro es que te la lea.

Hace 3 meses me entere de donde estabas, te mande a buscar, como resultado me trajeron tu localización, y todo lo que había pasado, se me rompió el corazón, el saber que habías sufrido un accidente, donde tu familia había muerto me devasto pero lo demás fue lo que me derrotó, aun no puedo creerlo, pero no importa, aun así te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma, y te eh estado esperando todo este tiempo, pero nunca paso, por que fuimos tan cobardes, por que… Te amo HORO y creo que siempre te amare, me gustaría poder estar a tu lado, pero ya elegiste, y no puedo seguirte a donde fuiste, se que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

TE AMA LEN TAO.

Tras leer la carta Len la dobla y la mete en su sobre, limpia las lagrimas de su rostro y desea que hubiese sido diferente, un suspiro, el gran Tao recarga el sobre sobré la lapida de frío mármol mientras cae sobre sus rodillas y llora desconsolado, dando libertad a todos los sentimientos que había mantenido ocultos en su alma, lloro como jamás había llorado, sus lagrimas formaron un río de lagrimas tan saladas como el agua del mar, su dolor conmovía hasta al mismo cielo que se obscureció y acompaño al hombre en su llanto, lagrima a lagrima, sentir a sentir, gota a gota, dolor a dolor, el mundo entero se estremeció ante el dolor del gran len tao y después como un ángel, como un sueño Len vio la sonrisa infantil de Horo entre sus recuerdos, como un aliento una esperanza, un consuelo.

-Tonto, aun muerto me consuelas y me das ánimos.

Dijo Len sonriente al recordar la hermosa y brillante sonrisa con la que Horo saludaba todos los días al mundo.

-Te amo, pero quiero ser feliz y voy a serlo por ti y por mí. ADIÓS HORO, ADIÓS AMOR MIO.

Len seco sus lágrimas y con el recuerdo de Horo presente siempre en su mente se alejo de la tumba sonriendo con la misma alegría con la que siempre sonreía Horokeu Usui.

Rail: TT hay dios trágica

Oteler: mucho, me gusta

Rail: frío y sin corazón, como pude crearte.

Oteler: yo me cree, no tu a mi

Rail: aja ¬¬ bueno dejen opinión por favor, me interesa mucho saber que opinan…

GRACIAS.


End file.
